


on a late night

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, sorry straights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Where Sutton isn't the only one sleeping with a superior.





	on a late night

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...all I'm saying is, they're hella gay and someone had to write this.

It’s late. The last of the assistants has practically dragged her stilettos out and the cleaning crew has just about finished. And Jane’s still to type a single word of her article. But she isn’t kidding herself. She knows she didn’t stay late to work. She’s been waiting. She’s been good and patient, and she thinks tonight she’ll get what she’s been thinking about almost unrelentingly for days now.

 

She rolls her chair back and begins the walk towards Jacqueline’s office, her heart beating with the cadence of her heels against the floor. When she gets there, her door is open. Jane knocks anyway, yet Jacqueline doesn’t look up once. She doesn’t even pause her furious writing when she quietly acknowledges Jane’s presence.

 

“Yes, Jane. What is it?”

“I, uh, was wondering if you had a minute.”

“I don’t.”

“I just thought you could, I don’t know, use a break, maybe?”

“I shouldn’t. But thank you.”

Jane chewed on her bottom lip and switched her weight from one foot to the other. “It’s just that. I have—some things. That I wanted to show you. I thought you would maybe want to see that black negligée La Perla sent. The black one. With the lace.”

She saw the slightest quirk of Jacqueline’s eyebrow, she maybe even breathed a little deeper.

Jane fought the urge to smile and instead made her way inside, measuring her steps, taking only a couple before stopping, testing her boundaries.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a little break then?”

“Jane…”

“I’ve been good. I—I’ve been waiting, so I thought.”

“Not tonight, Jane,” Jacqueline stated sternly.

Jane frowned, turned, nearly defeated, but stopped at the door and turned back around. “Pinstripe’s taught me some neat tricks.”

“Oh, please,” Now Jacqueline looked up, shuts the binder she had been scribbling in with enough force to send a loose paper flying across the room and tossed her pen on the desk. “I’ve read his column.” As she stood up and walked around her desk, she shrugged off her jacket and said, “He’s a beginner at best. I’ll show you a thing or two he couldn’t even dream of doing.” The jacket went flying, landing on some nearby chair somewhere and Jane felt herself grow giddy with anticipation.

 

It had been weeks, but Jane swore she could still feel a slight sting on her left ass cheek from the last time she found herself bent over Jacqueline’s desk.

 

Jacqueline cleared her throat, pulling Jane from her reverie. She motioned toward the desk and quietly but sternly in that very ‘Jacqueline’ way that was clearly an order, said, “We don’t have all night Jane.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

She all but ran across the floor, but just before she reached the desk, she heard Jacqueline click her tongue against her teeth. She turned in time to see Jacqueline settle comfortably in a chair. She crossed her legs and tilted her head as if she was reconsidering. “I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want you there.”

“Wh-where do you want me?”

Jacqueline uncrossed her legs, smirked, and patted her lap, “Right here.”

Jane inhaled sharply, felt the butterflies in her tummy doing somersaults and began to prepare a list of lies she could tell Kat and Sutton if they noticed she had to sit a certain way when she saw them in the morning.


End file.
